1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exercise bench which can be easily adjusted to many different positions to enable the user to perform a great variety of exercises.
2. Prior Art
Modern body or muscle building is usually done at fitness centers on different types of benches or machines on which certain exercises can be performed for building or strengthening different muscles of the human body.
There have been many attempts to combine several benches or machines into one combination unit, on which most of the important exercises can be perfomed. Such multi-purpose benches are especially suitable for home use, where space is limited and the price of separate units is excessive.
A multi-purpose bench of this kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,502 to Faust. The known bench can be converted to any one of eight different uses. However the tilting mechanism of the bench portions and the construction of the roller and weight plate carrying mechanism employed limits the number of exercises that can be performed. This bench furthermore still requires a considerable amount of floor space.